


The Four Guardians

by mysteryreader6626



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins & Hitmen, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Fanfiction, Princes & Princesses, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty never wanted this type of life. She never wanted to be a princess or guardian and have always wanted to leave her prison of a home, but she gets more than she asked for when a new prophecy comes to light and an old friend comes back. May has always dreamed of being a princess or finding her prince, but getting an egoistical boy was not what she was expecting. Dawn is the Oracle and she was fine with it. Getting kidnapped by an assassin was not on her to-do list, nor her best friend coming to rescue her. Misty and Dawn have the duty to find the other three guardians and protect the world's end, but how does all these events connect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Misty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! This was a bit of a work in progress. I scrapped the original idea and turned it into this. There is going to be a bit of a prologue, introducing some of the main characters each. The main shippings are Poke, Contest, and maybe a side of Ikari/Penguin. Not sure about doing an Unova or Kalos shippings. I DEFINITELY won't be doing any Ash/Serena. Sorry if you are fan! Depends later on for what happens for a shipping for Dawn. I am not a huge fan for either, but Ikari has more personality, but Penguin is really sweet and has (in my opinion) a whole sort of episode that gives huge hints.
> 
> Oh well. I guess we will all see what will happen!
> 
> The lines in the beginning belong to a song that rachie on YouTube did. The song is called Eine Kleine. It is truly a beautiful song! It relates to a series a Vocaloid songs, which are all great, in my opinion. Check it out! The lyrics all belong to her. I will be using different snippets throughout the fanfic, though some might repeat once and awhile, perhaps. But hopefully, not.
> 
> Please review and leave kudos! Thank you for taking time to read this and enjoy, even with my terrible writing. D:
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out

_You know, I'm really truly grateful to have met somebody just like you_

_But life, it goes along, and from what I know, that means we'll have to part soon_

Misty kicked the rock on the ground harshly, watching it roll into the grass. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot angrily in the castle gardens. Colors of all sorts blossomed around her, and it was quite a sight to be appreciated, but she didn't care one bit.

"It isn't fair!" She shrieked in annoyance. The kicking, stomping, nor shrieking did nothing to soothe her anger at her sisters.

"Princess, manners. Act more ladylike," a nearby guard gently scolded her. Misty scowled at him harshly and did the smirk when he slightly cowered in fear at her glare. It was so freaking annoying! "Misty, act more ladylike! Misty, act more like your sisters. Is this how a guardian would act? Misty, Misty, Misty!" That is all everyone says! Why can't she just be herself? Why was she born a princess?

"I can act ladylike when I want to and right now I don't!" she snapped at the guard, before grabbing a rubber band on her wrist. She tied up her hair in a side ponytail to prove her point. It made her look more like a boy, but her long hair made it a bit uncomfortable. Maybe she should cut it later? Misty noticed the eye roll by the guard when he thought she wasn't looking, but she didn't care.

She quickly walked away and pulled up her skirts as she ventured deeper into the garden, which extended to the forest. This way, no one would follow her and she could be finally alone. She huffed loudly. Stupid guards. Stupid sisters.

Misty frowned in annoyance when her fancy gown was so heavy that it was hard to navigate the forest while preventing it getting dirty. If she did get it dirty, her sisters would throw a fit. She watched as a couple of oddishes poked out of bushes, before scattering away from her when she reached out towards them. Misty did a loud sigh. She was alone once more.

~OoOo~

"Misty, what have you done with your hair? And your clothing! It makes you look like a boy!" One of her sisters exclaimed.

Misty rolled her eyes at her dramatic sisters fussing over her appearance. Honestly, even she looked like a boy, she preferred it over those stuffy dresses.

"Like it?" she said, placing her hands on her now choppy ponytail. "Did it myself!"

"No! This is dreadful! This is a catastrophe!" Another sister wailed loudly. Misty rolled her eyes again. Honestly, they are acting like it was the end of the world!

Misty was so fed up with life that she chopped off her hair with a knife to try and prove her point. She wasn't someone to be protected nor to be treated like glass. She didn't want to be a damsel in distress either. She was, in her mind, like tomboy, much to her sisters' horror.

Cutting off your hair to make it like a boy's was a disgrace, it was as if proclaiming you're a male, in their minds. Beauty, grace, and brains make up the perfect princess, especially beauty. Destroying her hair was destroying her beauty, but Misty didn't care. If anything, she wanted someone to love her for being her.

"I'm leaving to head back to the forest!" She exclaimed loudly.

One of her sisters, the more reasonable one, paused. "Make sure you have a couple guards follow you and be back by dinner!"

"I don't need any guards," Misty groaned loudly. "I have my Pokemon!" She placed her hands on her belt with her Pokemon to emphasize her point.

Daisy sighed loudly. "C'mon Misty! Now that you are the official Guardian of the Sea, you have to be protected."

"There is no need to take away my freedom!" Misty snapped back in anger. All her anger against, not only her sisters, but everyone who compared her to them rushed back at her.

"Misty, we're only trying to raise you properly into a princess and guardian!" Violet said.

"Well, you sure are doing a splendid job," she stated, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Misty," a brunette wearing a red bandana said at her worriedly. Her personal maid glanced at her nervously and her blue eyes darted to her sisters. "Shouldn't we be going?

Misty took a deep breath, understanding what the girl was trying to tell her. She should get going and shouldn't get in any trouble for the day.

"Of course. Excuse you," she said politely, her teeth gritting together. She took a bow, unable to curtsy without a dress or skirt, and took off quickly. Despite knowing she would get a lecture later, Misty wouldn't wait to get out of that place and into the forest.

"Princess, wait up!" May called after her. Her brown hair swayed with every step, but it was easy for the girl to catch up when Misty slowed down.

"May, there's no need to call me Princess," she told her friend. Her green eyes glanced around, watching for any guards her sisters sent. They were alone, besides the guards on patrols. Misty quieted her voice, and motioned her maid to do the same. "We're friends."

"But you're a princess!" May exclaimed, her eyes sparkling at the words. "Every girl dreams of that and to be swept of their feet by a handsome prince."

Misty rolled her eyes. "It is just a title."

"A _very_ important title," May added. Misty just smiled at her companion as they jogged towards the garden and forest.

"Did you ever dream of being a princess?" Misty asked curiously. Misty understood that people looked up to her for her titles, from guardian or princess, but never the real _her_. In all honestly, being a princess was a pain in the butt.

"Of course not," May replied, rolling her eyes before looking away to avoid her curious eyes. Misty looked at her maid strangely for her weird attitude, but just shrugged it off. Her friend was welcome to keep her secrets, since Misty kept hers.

"Well, I'm going ahead to the forest. Is it okay…" Misty trailed off. May just gave her a smile and nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to stroll around the gardens, you go on ahead!"

"Thanks!" Misty said, before sprinting away at full speed towards the forest. She was barely lit of breath, too eager at what's ahead, by the time she finished her full in out sprint. She brushed a bush aside, before entering the forest.

Sun filtered into the forest by the leaves. Misty looked around in surprise at all the Pokemon playing or scurrying around. She gave a soft shriek as a wurmple and caterpie crawled by. She clutched her heart, before taking a deep breath and venturing deeper.

The forest was kind of like her. It was unappealing on the outside, but…

Misty gave a loud gasp. Despite how many times she saw the sight, it always took her breath away.

...on the inside was a beautiful jewel.

It was a sparkling blue lake. Inside was full of healthy water Pokemon, swimming happily. Misty grinned happily, taking in the calmness of the water. Everytime she came her, it was like coming home for real. No matter what, after her parents died, the castle was never would be her home again. Here, there was no pressure about being a princess or guardian. Here, she was herself and only herself. If only she wasn't a guardian… Perhaps…

Perhaps life could've been different. If she wasn't a candidate, than maybe her parents would still be alive. If only… If only… Misty clutched the necklace around her neck, made of silver in the shape of seashell with a dark blue sapphire in the center. She closed her eyes, recalling what happened a long time ago when she was still young. The receiving of the necklace to establish who she really was and all her responsibilities… The murders… The screaming and chaos… The funeral… And… And… And the boy who saved her life and made her smile on her darkest day.

Misty slipped her hand inside, allowed the cold refreshing water cover it, before moving back and forth. Misty thought that, in her own bittersweet way, the sea was her past. Sometimes, it was rough and other times it was as calm as it could be. Perhaps… it was finally time to move in from her past. She sighed, before pulling her hand out.

She looked around carefully before running towards a nearby tree. She crouched in her knees and pushed back a bush behind the tree. There, in the hollowed trunk, was a fishing rod and her lucky lure.

Misty removed it from the trunk with a satisfied smile, before walking back to her original spot where a rock was sitting a bit away from the shore. Misty got into the position to cast her rod. This was one of her hobbies. Fishing and playing with the Pokemon she caught always put a smile on her face and calmed her down.

Misty spun around in surprise when she heard a loud snap of a twig. She reached towards her pokeballs when a yellow mouse Pokemon popped out.

"A pikachu?" She said uncertainly. Pikachus didn't live around here. In the Kingdom of Marine, it was mostly water Pokemon with other types dotting the land. The pikachu glanced at her when it suddenly got in the position to attack.

"Wait, what are you… EEKK!" Misty shrieked loudly in surprise and pain when the Pokemon sent a strong bolt of lightening towards her. She blinked numbly when it was done, her hair now a mess and her fishing rod was a fried piece of twig. She looked at the pikachu in confusion and anger. Why would a wild pikachu attack her? And ruin her fishing in the process, at that!

Then she saw a red hat.

"Who's there!" She barked loudly, slowly taking out a pokeball. That pikachu attacked her! That trainer ordered it to electrocute her. The nerve! The pikachu staring at her tilted its head, before scurrying towards the red hat person hiding behind the bush.

"Sorry!" A male's voice said, before a boy with the most beautiful brown eyes and spiky black hair wearing a blue jacket walked out. He was scratching his head sheepishly. "I got lost while running after pikachu here. He just took off when I wasn't paying attention," he said, motioning towards the mouse on his soldier.

Misty's eyes twitched. That runaway pikachu attacked her because his trainer wasn't paying attention! This was his fault.

"Oh really," she said with gritted teeth.

The trainer laughed loudly. Set aside that he was kind of cute, this all happened because of him!

"Yep!" The mysterious boy chuckled loudly. The boy cracked open one eyes and looked at Misty weirdly.

"Man, dude, you look like a mess," the boy said really bluntly. Then, Misty exploded.

"THAT IS BECAUSE _YOUR_ PIKACHU ELECTROCUTED ME AND, BY THE WAY, I'M A GIRL!" Misty screamed, stomping towards the male and punched him on the shoulder harshly. "YOU OWE ME A NEW FISHING ROD!"

That was the day she met the same boy who would change her life for the second time.

 


	2. Prologue: May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky chapter and ontop, late. I was on vacation and I had no time to reread this, much less post it. I am still trying to get this story all straightened out. Wish me luck and thanks for all the support! May's personality is going to be a bit off for a while, since she is a bit out of her comfort zone. Don't worry. The May we all know will come soon! Hopefully…. I suck at going personalities. XD Warning! OOCness in this story because the author sucks! Also, I don't own anything! If I did, Pokemon would be terrible.
> 
> WARNING: This isn't going to be "exact" past Pokemon world. It is going to be a mix of modern world and medieval times. 
> 
> If you did any pairing suggestions, I am thinking about them, though they will NOT be major characters, most likely, but very likely I will include them because I am too nice. Haha. 
> 
> Also, the snippets in the beginning belong to rachie on YouTube in her song Eine Kleine.
> 
> Please review, fav, and follow! I really appreciate!
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out

**_Previously: Misty's eyes twitched. That runaway pikachu attacked her because his trainer wasn't paying attention! This was his fault._ **

**_"Oh really," she said with gritted teeth._ **

**_The trainer laughed loudly. Set aside that he was kind of cute, this all happened because of him!_ **

**_"Yep!" The mysterious boy chuckled loudly. The boy cracked open one eyes and looked at Misty weirdly._ **

**_"Man, dude, you look like a mess," the boy said really bluntly. Then, Misty exploded._ **

**_"THAT IS BECAUSE YOUR PIKACHU ELECTROCUTED ME AND, BY THE WAY, I'M A GIRL!" Misty screamed, stomping towards the male and punched him on the shoulder harshly. "YOU OWE ME A NEW FISHING ROD!"_ **

**_That was the day she met the same boy who would change her life for the second time._ **

_Painting colours, vivid and bright, I see every time I go ahead and close my eyes_

May Maple was a dreamer, to put it simply. When she was a child, she would look up to the sky and watch bird Pokemon soar high. She wanted to be like that. To be so free and chase her dreams with no limits.

Despite what people say about her, she would run into the meadows and make a flower crown, imagining it was made of jewels and real gold, and proclaim she was a princess. Her father would laugh at her and her mom would help fix the crown and place it on her head.

"The princess has arrived!" Norman would exclaim loudly and pick up a giggling May. Max would be watching the Pokemon nearby and play with them, while Caroline would just talk about stories of knights saving princesses and they would have a happily ever afters to a captivated May.

May has always dreamed of being a princess since she was young. Sadly enough, reality hit her and she grew up, but she still selfishly clung to that dream. Even if it wasn't a real prince, she wanted her own Prince Charming to love and care for her.

Then, life hit her family pretty hard. Business was bad and they needed the money. May, being the oldest, offered her help. She heard there was a job in the castle and, despite it being terribly far from her family, she took it. They needed the money desperately for Max's dept back to his school.

When she got there, she tried to be optimistic, despite her heart hurting and aching every time she thought about her family. As much as Max was annoying, he was her little brother. If anything, if not her, he would be the one paying the debt. She couldn't allow her little brother to work himself to death, trying to pay a stupid debt.

Life was unfair. The work was hard. May wiped the sweat off her forehead as she replanted some flowers.

"Maple! Come over here," called someone in the background. May looked up in surprise to see the manager of all the workers in the castle.

"Coming!" She yelled back and jumped up. She dusted off her clothes, sighing at sight of it being completely ruined, before jogging towards the Head of the Maids. The Head gave her a quick look over, which made her greatly uncomfortable. Why did the Head call me? May shifted side to side and looked down at the floor, as if the answers would appear on the ground. May finally gathered the nerves to look up.

"What can I do for you?" She asked politely. The Head gave her another long look. May held her breath. What was going on? Did I do something wrong? Am I going to be kicked out?! What about Max's debt?

A flurry of questions flooded May's mind. Her sapphire blue eyes clouded with worries. The Head rarely came to talk one-on-one with anyone, much less a lonely maid. She only have instructions, and if she did come talk, it means you did something wrong. If you did something wrong, that would mean a punishment. May gulped nervously at the prospect.

"Soledad, Carolyn, take May to the bathroom and make her look presentable," the Head suddenly ordered, before strolling away, to go on with her day.

"Wh-what?" May stammered in confusion. What was going on? May exhaled, knowing she wasn't in trouble, but still very lost. The two maids dragged her away and washed up her up nicely, before giving back her uniform, which was now freshly clean.

She tried asking for questions, but no one would reply. It was so frustrating! Luckily, Soledad kept her company. The older woman was so pretty and a great person to talk to! Plus, she was an awesome hair stylist. May knew, seeing the woman fix the Royal Family's hair everyday. It was gorgeous every time.

Anyways, as nice as Soledad was, May was pretty much lost on so many different levels. Can she just get an answer? She deserved some kind!

"It's okay. It will be fine," Soledad said reassuringly to her. May bit her lip nervously at the prospect of the future as the two maids led her down the corridors, heading to an area May didn't know.

"If you say so," May replied nervously, but decided to just trust the older woman and go with the flow. They finally arrived at a grand door with the Head waiting for them.

The graying old lady looked at May, before nodding approvingly at how she cleaned up. May was now wearing a clean black uniform with a typical white apron, and her hair was pulled back with a red bandana.

"No need to sound so nervous," the manager told her.

"What is going on?!" May blurted out loudly. The Head just looked at her with amusement, before pushing open the polished door. May blinked rapidly with a bright ray of light assaulted her eyes and saw a girl wearing a pure blue dress wearing a necklace. For some reason, the necklace looked familiar. Then, it suddenly hit her. It was the legendary necklace of a guardian! The people chosen by Lord Arceus to protect the realms of the world and keep peace between both humanity and Pokemon.

"May, meet Princess Misty. Misty, meet May. From today on, May will be your personal maid."

~OoOo~

"So, what kind of powers to you have as a guardian?" May asked shyly as she helped to clean Misty's blue colored room. To be honest, there wasn't much for May to do, besides keeping company with the princess. Misty insisted to do most things herself, which was completely fine May. Less work for her!

May was completely jittery. Her hands kept shaking as she moved clutter stuff around. How should she act with a guardian and princess? Would Her Majesties punish her for doing something wrong? May gulped at the thought. Imagining living in the dungeons was certainly not a cheerful thought.

"Oh, that," Misty replied casually, much to May's relief. Looks like making a conversation with the girl wasn't that hard. "To be completely honest, it isn't anything incredible."

"What do you mean?" May asked curiously, pausing in her cleaning to gave the girl her full attention.

"Well, I can breathe underwater, use water Pokemon moves, talk with all water related Pokemon, able to track and sense water anywhere, able to take the moisture out of the air, etc," Misty said and waved her hand around to prove her point. May watched in awe as water droplets appeared out of thin air. Then, the water droplets froze into ice, covering Misty's hand with ice.

"That is incredible," May gushed as the orange haired girl turned the ice back into water and swatting it away.

"Thanks. As you should, my powers extend beyond water and ice. Each guardian is given a group of types to watch over and control. If my group of types, for example, are both water and flying, the water side of the Pokemon when I battle is stronger than the flying, but that is all boring stuff. It isn't like I actually battle, more like a bunch of boring talk with obnoxious people complaining about the type within my group. Honestly!" Misty smiled at her with her green eyes shining with kindness and May smiled calmly back. All her nerves instantly relaxed, as if this is what she needed all along.

Perhaps… Perhaps this job wouldn't be so bad. Despite having no prince to sweep her off her feet, May felt like she and Misty would get along. It seemed like a rather peaceful job.

How wrong May was.

 


End file.
